hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowRose
"My weakness is my unlimited power." ShadowRose is a Stickpage RHG created by C3WhiteRose. He is a grayish-blue stick figure with a feminine appearance. Background ShadowRose was born in Azoan family with his younger brother Derax who controls fire. Since their elements are against each other, but both have a very strong since and always understand to their brother. That makes them become incredible team fighters. ShadowRose is a merciful guy and known as a defensive RHG. He would never kill his enemies if they don't force him to do so. ShadowRose then joined the Ministry due to his suspicions on Magus, the leader of the Clan. While all of the Clan members sans Magus seem to be on good terms with one another (especially with Foxtail and Nero), ShadowRose devotes himself to figuring out the mystery of his Clan, especially since Magus himself is suspicious of ShadowRose himself and has even killed Rosie, ShadowRose's friend. Personality ShadowRose is a fair play guy, he doesn't use his weapon if the opponents aren't worth. But in other way, if he's losing, he will throw everything he has at you. In the end, Derax will joins the battle as well. One of his hands is always in a akimbo pose (hand on hip). ShadowRose is a nice brotherly person to the people he knows, especially Foxtail and even some other RHG girls. He is always seen as cool and suave, never losing his cool and tries to be one step ahead of problems. Weapon/Abilities ShadowRose's fighting style is very defensive, relying on the illusions and misdirection of Glowing Rose, the spacing of Rose Creeper, and figuring out the best tactic against the foe at question. He'll take any honorable advantage he can, and he is also well aware of his limits. He is very fast and is quite tough, tanking Shura's Jrankong Palm and still having enough energy to finish the fight. ShadowRose's weapons are all weak to fire. Additionally, ShadowRose himself likes to fight in the shadows, avoiding direct sunlight as much as possible. Glowing Rose Glowing Rose is ShadowRose's trademark weapon. It is a phantomly white rose that is tied to him, using it for several special moves. Special moves * Rosi Smasher - Put all his power into "Glowing rose", smash the ground with amazing strength. This is one of his basic moves. Uses it a lot. * Rosi Strike - The same as Rosi smasher, put all his power into "Glowing rose", throw "Glowing rose" forward to the opponent with amazing strength. This is one of his basic moves. Uses it a lot. * Thorn Blade - The way he throw "Glowing rose" is just as the same as Rosi strike, but "Glowing rose" turn to be a multiple of wind slashes * Teleport - He throws ''"Glowing rose" ''into the air and petals cover him, allows him to disappear and teleport to another place nearby. * Rose Clone - His ''"Glowing rose" ''turns to him self and takes hit for him immediately, allow him to run away or does a sneaky attack. It is depletable however, forcing ShadowRose to wait for it to replenish. Rose Creeper ShadowRose's primary weapon. It is a white rose stem covered in thorns, which he uses to lash at opponents from a distance, or to grapple them. Derex Rose can call his brother Derex to help him fight, though he rarely ever does it. Battles Vs Ikarhan Vs AAlbusUUmbra Vs Garo Vs Shura Vs Jade Vs Rosie Vs Nhazul }} Sources http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?51750-ShadowRose[[Category:RHG]] Category:Unknown